


Waking

by ArcherUmi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday Sex, Breast Sucking, F/F, Morning Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Umi and Eli wake up together on Umi's birthday





	Waking

**Author's Note:**

> Something very quick but also belated I wrote for Umi's birthday even though I really didn't have any ideas. It's still her birthday in some places in the South Pacific as I post this and her birthday box is still up in SIF so it totally counts ok.

Umi opened her eyes. Her bedroom was dimly illuminated by the early morning light and she heard a few birds soflty chirping outside. It was half past five, just like every day.

She smiled a little, glancing over at the person sharing her bed, one arm draped over her chest while another stretched out, a hand resting – shamelessly! – on her thigh. Not that she could say that, at this stage of their relationship, this situation was all _that_ shameless. Considering what they'd done last night, for instance... She ran her fingers through Eli's long golden hair, and she stirred, letting out a tired groan. Eli opened her eyes, her eyelids still seeming heavy, and she sat up, stretching her arms, letting out a yawn, and propping herself up, the sheets slipping off her bare chest while Umi looked up at her. "Happy birthday, Umi", she said warmly.

"Good morning... And thank you, Eli". Eli leaned in close and gave her a kiss. At first it seemed like she meant it as just a quick peck, but as she went to pull away, she reconsidered, leaning back in to it, pulling away just a little as Umi opened her mouth, their tongues flickering against each other. Umi felt Eli's hand stray towards her thigh again and brushing over her pussy. Eli felt its slight wetness under her fingers as she did.

"Geeze.. You're ready for another time first thing in the morning?", Umi asked. Eli chuckled. "Ah, aren't you?".

"It's involuntary...--", Umi mumbled. "Nocturnal tumescence...". She didn't complain though as Eli started to stroke her, instead moaning as Eli's fingers spread her lips a little more and then swept up and down her pussy and circled her clit. "Can I just say it's a birthday gift?".

Umi chuckled and nodded. "Mmm... Alright". She wrapped her arm around Eli's shoulder, pulling her face close for another deep kiss as Eli kept up her rhythmic hand movements in her lap, teasing her clit at the same time her tongue nudged Eli's lips. It pressed between them pushed inside, touching her own tongue and curling around it while she moaned into Eli's mouth. She gasped as their lips seperated and drew a strand of saliva, hers and Eli's together, between their lips. "Mmmm... I want to touch you too, Eli."

Eli smiled. "Go ahead. I couldn't say no to a request like that on your birthday could I?". Umi let out another chuckle as she returned Eli's favor, reaching out and running two fingers down her slit, while her other hand fondled one of Eli's generous breasts, inching towards her nipple and lightly squeezing it between two fingers. She cooed as Umi's fingers caressed her, and she shifted off her side a little to give her a better angle to play with her pussy, feeling her start rubbing her clit.

Umi felt a flutter of excitement as Eli slipped a finger inside her, then two, sinking into her and rubbing against her walls, and dipped her head, glancing at her as her tongue tickled her nipple. She kissed it and started to lightly suck it as the two of them squiremed a little under the sheets, fingering each other's pussies and teasing each other's nipples, Umi still squeezing Eli's as Eli sucked on hers.

She gave Eli's tit another good squeeze, hearing her let out a muffled moan into her breast as she sucked, and ran her hand through Eli's hair again. "Mmm, Eli... Eli...!". She panted and moaned as Eli pleasured her, feeling the sensation grow and inch towards climax. "Ah, Eli...! I'm... Hhaaa...! Going to come soon...!".

"Aaaa... Me too, Umi!", Eli gasped, pulling her lips away from Umi's small, firm breast just long enough to speak before again kissing and sucking her nipple, hard with arousal. Umi's fingers stroked Eli's clit vigorously and she again started to play with her breast, rubbing and fondling and tweaking her nipple, as she brought her closer and closer to her own orgasm. As she did, Eli's fingers deep in her pussy, grazing against her G-spot inside, and the warm feeling of her lips suckling on her own breast finally brought her over the edge. She closed her eyes, letting out a gasp and trying to stay focused enough to do the same to Eli even as the pleasure washed over her and made her feel like her mind, still weary so soon after waking. was going blank.

As her orgasm began to subside into a softly buzzy afterglow, she felt Eli buck her hips against her hand, her gasping, panting breath against her breast, and her cum dripping all over her fingers as she climaxed in turn. 

"... _Khorosho_ ", she whispered, laying her head down on the pillow again, her hand still resting in Umi's lap, idly running her fingers down her thigh. "Ah, I think a tiny bit of milk might've come out that time, Umi."

Umi blushed. For some reason, that thought really did feel a bit shameless. "Really? Well... If so it's because you suck on them so much... Ah--", she smiled. "-- Not that I'm complaining".

She sat up after a few minutes of laying there together, sitting up and looking across at the clock on her desk, reading a little after six. For once she was fine with being a bit late.


End file.
